


Complicate Matters

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead Social Workers AU [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Co-workers, F/M, Gen, Social Workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Following on from their encounter in the supply closet Betty and Jughead are trying to keep things professional. Betty however is finding this rather difficult.





	Complicate Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos for this series. Your support means a lot and I am very grateful for every single one of them.

 

Betty was in the break room waiting for the ancient coffee machine to brew the barely palatable coffee she had already downed two cups of. She feels her presence behind her. Breathes in his scent as he reaches past her head for a mug in the cupboard just above her head. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, bracing her hands on the counter in front of her. 

 

“Enough for two?” Jughead whispers into her ear and a shiver travels down her spine at the sound of his voice and his breath against her ear. She nods her eyes still closed, her body stiff and on edge. She feels a hand on her waist, his hand gentle at as his thumb strokes the fabric of her thin blouse and she can feel the heat from his hand against her. The hum of the machine and her own breathing the only sounds she can focus on. 

 

Jughead tightens his grip as he spins her round pinning her against the counter, she can feel it digging into her lower back. She narrows her eyes at him in question, they can’t do this in the break room in the middle of the day. She isn’t pushing him away though, she isn’t removing herself from being pressed against his body. In fact her arms are moving up his back grasping at the denim and pulling him flush against her so there isn’t any space between them. He kisses her wet and heavy as she struggles to keep up. His hand on her waist travels lower to grasp her hip, she moans into his mouth at the pressure. Enjoying the feeling of his strength against her softness. His hand is gripping her leg, moving up her thigh as he pulls it up to wrap around him as his hand continues to move further and further up as her breathing grows heavier in anticipation of it’s destination. 

 

“Betty! Earth to Betty.” She shakes her head, refocusing on the subject of her sordid day dreams while Kevin snaps his fingers in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention. She looks up at Kevin who is smirking at her. He has been smirking and giving her ‘looks’ ever since he came to ‘rescue’ her and Jughead from the supply closet. 

 

“Kevin.” She pushes his hand away from in front of her face and shifts her attention back to her computer screen. It’s been happening more frequently losing herself in these little fantasies as the words on her screen meld into one and the monotony of the constant stream of paperwork begs her to take a break. 

 

“Thought we had lost you there.” He was sitting on her desk, looking over a file in his hands. “I was just asking whether you wanted a coffee from the place down the road?”

 

“Sure.” She rifled through her bag for her purse, pulling out a note and handing it to Kevin. 

 

“Hey Jughead.” Her co-worker who she could not stop fantasising about who was currently at the printer spun around. “You want a coffee?” He nodded and indicated towards his bag that was on his desk next to Betty’s. 

 

“Money’s in there.”

 

“I’ll let you do the honours.” Kevin told Betty. Betty took the bag from the desk and looked through it for his wallet. She soon found it and opened it to look for a note, she didn’t find any, what she did find however was a bright blue foil packet. She dropped the wallet back into his bag as if she had been burnt by it. Her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. 

 

“I’ll get Jughead’s,” she said eagerly, fishing out another note from her own purse and slamming it in Kevin’s hand. Kevin jumped back up from his position on her desk before making his way towards the exit, grabbing Archie to drag along with him in the process. She still had his bag on her lap. She stared at it for a moment. Her heart was racing and she was already chastising herself for having such a reaction to a condom packet. Most guys probably carried them it wasn’t as though he had gone out and purchased one just for her. Besides she was on the pill anyway so if they did have - . She stopped her train of thoughts before the re-entered that dangerous territory where she imagined herself having sex, again, with Jughead Jones.

 

“Does Archie have to go with him everywhere?” Jughead said as he returned to his desk, dropping the stack of papers that he had retrieved from the printer. 

 

“I think Kevin has kind of gotten used to him hanging around now.” It had been a week since Kevin had been assigned to be Archie’s mentor of sorts. Kevin was shadowing Archie to make sure he didn’t say anything in appropriate to a client again and had even started on occasion to defend Archie against the persistent jibes that Jughead sent his way. 

 

“Well good for them. Rather him than me though.” Jughead leaned back in his chair, his fingers clasped behind his head. His eyes flicked to where Betty was still holding his bag. Her eyes widening as he met them. “You going to keep my bag Betty?”

 

“Sorry I -”. She handed the bag back over to him, or more accurately flung it back at him. “I got yours.” He raised an eyebrow at her in question. “I couldn’t find any money in there and I’m pretty sure I owe you or something.” She didn’t mean for the words to come out as rushed as they did, her voice unsure. 

 

“Betts, you wouldn’t be nervous about our dinner date would you?”

 

“Dinner date?” 

 

“You forgot.” He shook his head in mock disappointment as he sat back up in his chair. “You said three weeks ago if I could go a whole week without making a snide comment to Weatherbee you would let me take you out for dinner.” He repeated their agreement and Betty had been in such another head space since their encounter in the supply closet that she had forgotten completely about their stupid wager. “I believe there was a definite tone of disbelief and dare I say mocking as you made the wager. But when that clock over there says 5.00pm I will be victorious.” He relaxed back in his chair, as Betty continued to stare at him. 

 

“You had three days leave this week.” She said an accusing tone in her voice. 

 

“Yeah that made this week my week to shine. I can keep my remarks to myself for two days especially when Weatherbee is at a conference for one of them. I just had to get through that team meeting and I was home free.” Betty’s mind was racing now, trying to think of a time this week when Jughead hadn’t been able to hold his tongue but she was coming up empty.

 

Even at the weekly team meeting he had been remarkably restrained, not that she herself had managed to pay much attention to what happened in that meeting. They had been trying to move past what had happened in the supply closet, once in the open space she felt as though she could think a little clearer and her brain was telling her that starting a relationship with Jughead was not a good idea. But she couldn’t help herself. That was when the fantasies had started. The day dreams. The first one had been in that team meeting when she had been staring at the projected image on the blank wall ahead of her. Weatherbee’s voice had been droning on, Jughead was fully engaged in his tally sheet and the neat set of squares he was drawing at the bottom. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Which led her to think about his lips and it had escalated from there. 

 

She had thought about the supply closet then and what might have transpired if Kevin had not returned when he did. Her skin was flushed and her heart racing as she remembered the feeling of his lips against hers and imagining what else his mouth could do if given the opportunity. She had jumped her pen dropping from her hand and rolling onto the floor when he had leant over to whisper in her ear that he was pretty sure Ethel had managed to fall asleep during the meeting. She had and Betty had tried to desperately regain her composure and keep her mind from wandering back to him for the rest of the meeting. 

 

“Fine.” She relented. Returning to focus on her screen willing Kevin to hurry up with the coffee run. “But I choose where we go.” Her thoughts drifted back to the condom she had found in his wallet, is that why he was carrying one, because he knew he was going to dinner with her and he just thought that she wouldn’t be able to resist his charms. Well, she decided then that she was going to make him work for it. 

 

***

 

“It’s 5 o’clock Betty.” He said in her ear his voice taking on a sing song quality as she swore his body was doing a subtle dance. 

 

“I want Japanese.” She stood up from her desk. “Pick me up from my place in 1 hour. Don’t be late.” She grabbed her bag and made her way towards the exit while Jughead hurried to shut his own computer down, to catch her up. She waved to him as the lift doors shut and he was still trying to shove paperwork into his bag. 

 

“Do I even want to know?” Kevin mumbled from his own desk as he packed it up in a much more organised fashion than Jughead. Each folder being placed carefully into the satchel that he always carried with him, in pristine condition compared to Jughead’s beat up messenger bag. 

 

“Betty and I are going out for dinner.” Jughead said unsuccessful in hiding the smile that crossed his face. 

 

“Oh Thank God!” Kevin shouted as he looked up at the ceiling while Jughead looked at him confused by his outburst. Kevin turned towards him and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. “Seriously the eye fucking that has been going on in this office has been as unbearable as Archie trying to give a talk to a 15 year old girl about the importance of using protection. Which I had the pleasure of witnessing this morning, thanks to you two.”

 

“I don’t think there has been -” 

 

“Ethel!” Kevin shouted over to Ethel who was seated a few desks away from them. “Have Jones and Cooper been eye fucking each other.” Jughead rubbed his and over his face at his personal life being discussed openly in the office. 

 

“Yep.” Kevin indicated towards Ethel as she had confirmed his position before looking back at Jughead who was still standing near his desk stunned that the whole office seemed to have noticed what was going on between him and Betty. 

 

“You two need to work out what the hell is going on, sort it out, get it out of your system, whatever.”  “And then we can all get on with our work.”

 

“Thanks?” Jughead responded unsure of how he should respond to his co-worker actively encouraging him to get it on with another co-worker. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Jughead finished packing his bag before making his way towards the exit. Kevin grabbed him by the arm as he went to leave. 

 

“Oh and Jughead. Lose the beanie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We have one more part left for this series which is a little sad because it has been a lot of fun to write.


End file.
